Childhood Memories
by Nude101
Summary: This story is about a boy Naruto who is now a adult recalling and telling all about his childhood I hope that you will all like this and remember your childhood as vivid as Naruto remembers his.


**((This story will be updated once a month I am sorry I will not have a lot of yaoi in it but unlike my last story this one I have more of a plan this story will mean a lot to me because each month I update this story I will know that I am one month closer to meeting my boyfriend and able to truly finally be happy I shall try going all out in this story now in this story it is being told through Naruto's eyes so I will type it that way I hope you all will like and enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy making it when this story reaches 20 chapters that would mean twenty months have gone by and I will be with my boyfriend without farther delay I bring you my new story :D O one last thing whenever older Naruto is talking I will put it in (these) just so you can easily tell he is talking or explaining))**

**Chapter 1, How I met Sasuke.**

("I will always remember my childhood it was one of the best times in my life for me and it was when I met him I wouldn't have traded my childhood for anything or anyone, so many memories I have of it and I shall tell you all of it")

("Fade in to the snow covered downtown Japan somewhere in a dead end street in front of a broken down convenient store it went out of business a few years back if I recall")

A small boy the age of 8 years old was sitting in front of it he had short blond spiky hair and deep sea blue eyes he wraps his small arms around his legs he wore a orange jacket that had holes in it and his face was all muddy the snow was pouring down on the boy freezing him completely

("This was one of Japans worst winters imaginable and I was out in it broken alone my parents had died that year in a fire leaving me forgotten I thought for sure this was how I would end up dying but I was wrong it turns out if I was right I wouldn't have survived and be here to tell you all this story now would I ")

The boy shivers as a big gust of wind now blows through his hair he looks up with blue trembling lips as a boy dressed completely in a blue fur coat walks up to him the wind blew his hood back to show that he had black spiky hair and black eyes the boy sighs a bit no older then Naruto he reaches his hand out to him "Loser you will catch your death if you stay out here dressed like that'

He smiles at the boy taking his hand and getting up shaking completely frozen from head to toe even his hair was frozen

"O I am Sasuke by the way Sasuke Uchiha"

"S-Sasuke I am Naruto" he coughed "Naruto Uzumaki" he said in a soft voice "I-I don't mind if I die my parents are dead and I have no home" he said not seeming to mind at all being out in this weather

Sasuke smirks "well then if you have no home then loser why don't I take you back to my mansion with me and you can live there I could use a friend" he said in a soft smooth silky voice

Naruto smiles "o-okay" he said after thinking of it for a minute it was better then staying frozen out there and dying

("And that was how I first met Sasuke he saved me just when I thought death was knocking on my door")

The boy clings to Sasukes arm tightly blushing deeply as they walked to Sasukes mansion Sasuke was one of the richest boys in town he pets Naruto as they walk looking around as they enter he lead Naruto to a bedroom that was ten times bigger then a baseball field

"here you can have this room" he said softly in the boys ear

"O-Okay it is so big" he said looking around not sure he needed so much space

"You are going to want to take a bath in the tub loser I will be back to check up on you after you settled in" Sasuke said before walking away

("Sasuke never liked to linger or hoover to long he always knew when to leave")

The boy smiles when the door was closed he found in a dresser in the room a fresh pair of clothing Sasuke had givin him the room and all the things in it he smiles it must have been a gust room or something he takes a orange shirt he finds along with orange pants and underwear and walks to the rooms bathroom it was almost as big as the bedroom itself it had a golden faucet and a tub as big as a swimming pool it even had its own hot tub in it Sasuke was filthy rich the boy smiles not used to someone as kind as him as he walks to the tub and turns it on filling it with bubbles as he grabs a wash rag then slowly strips off his clothing and slowly gets in the tub relaxing completely

The boy then started to wash his hair then the rest of himself he took a good thirty minutes of cleaning just to make sure that he wasn't dirty before getting out and dressing in the clothing he smiles at the warmness as he walks out Sasuke was on the bed laying on his back

The boy didn't even bother looking at him "I was getting ready to send a search party in there for you loser in case you got lost in there" he said casually

Narutos cheeks puffed up as a pout played on the boys lips "I am not a idiot I wouldn't get lost" he said stubbornly

Sasuke rolls his eyes and chuckles "whatever you say and after the winter you will be starting at a private school with me it will all be arranged" he said softly

Naruto walks over to him and sits by him on the bed "Not like I asked for any of this..."

Sasuke sighs "Like I am giving you a choice if it wasn't for me you would have been frozen to the sidewalk loser" he said softly

Naruto just pouts looking away not wanting to admit that he was right about that as he lays back in the bed closing his eyes wanting to get a bit of sleep he was so nice and warm he warps his arms around Sasukes side and snuggled closer passing out when feeling just how warm the boy was really

**((That is all you are getting till next month please enjoy and review :D about 19 more months till I meet my boyfriend hehe))**


End file.
